5 Years
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: My twist on the prison storyline.A Sam and JaSam story.
1. Chapter 1

**Another New Story...what have I gotten myself into?**

**This is my twist on the Prison Story...I bet the version that some people are hoping for! (not me actually, but it is fun to twist the storyline!)**

* * *

_Story: Jason goes to prison for five years, leaving Sam behind. She finds out she is pregnant 4 months into Jason's prison sentence. Michael was let go of all charges two weeks into Jason's stay with him._

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Sam, you cannot go" Maxie said as Sam was sitting in the doctor's office

"It is a risky pregnancy and this is the only hospital willing to take me. I will be there 3 months after the baby is born and then I will be back in Port Charles"

"What about Jason?"

"Well, he does not know yet and I want him too—but would if I lose the baby?"

"You are not going to lose it. And you have to tell him."

"I will, once I am in California. Maxie—Jason will understand why I needed to leave and I do not plan on keeping him out of this baby's life."

"Fine. But I am visiting whenever I have time—plus L.A has the most amazing shops. You will be the hottest mamma on the block" Maxie laughed

"When you and Spinelli visit him today—do not tell him I left, I need to do this on my own."

"Well, Spinelli does not know. But you better be careful when Carly finds out"

"She had a high risk pregnancy—she will understand and even more she knows I love Jason and would never keep a child from him"

"Excuse me?" Carly said coming up behind Sam and Maxie as they were going to the elevator

"I am pregnant, but there is a 5% chance I will carry full term—so I am going to L.A to have my baby at a special hospital. Jason does not know yet, please do not say anything until after I tell him"

"Maxie, can I talk to Sam alone?" Carly asked and Sam nodded to say it was okay and Maxie left "I am very happy for you two. I know you would never keep Jason from his child—but is it a good idea to be that far away?"

"It is not like Jason can help me. He is in prison"

"I know—but you have family here and Jason's family. We can take care of you"

"I am doing it for this little boy or girl—not for me. I want to stay in PC, but I do not want to lose this baby—another disappointment would kill me."

"I understand. I am going to ask Sonny to get the jet ready and Josslyn and I are going to get you settled in and then expect visits from people."

Sam laughed "okay, let me just get the ultrasound picture so Jason can have it"

LETTER TO JASON ABOUT THE BABY

**Jason,**

**I wanted to tell you this in person—but I did not have the stomach to. As you can see by now there is a picture of an ultrasound, my ultrasound. I am four months pregnant. I did not realize because I am always so busy—I thought I was just wearing myself out. There is a very slim chance I can carry full term so I am in California at a special hospital. I will be back to show you your child—if born—three months after. Anyways, I will keep in touch and you can call. I miss you so much and I know this was the last thing you probably wanted to deal with right now. Oh, Carly knows and is here getting me settled in. And do not worry, I do not plan on running!**

**All my love, Sam**

Jason read the letter and was holding back his tears: _Sam and I are going to have a baby—not the best timing with me in prison but this is a miracle for her and I love her, God do I love her._ Jason stared at the ultrasound and was in love already. He could not wait to hear from Sam—but first he needed to make sure she was safe.

"Carly, it is Jason"

"Hey, did you get Sam's letter?"

"Yeah, that is why I am calling. I need someone there to keep her safe"

"No, Jason. She is going to hate it. When she comes back to Port Charles—you can but not now."

"She needs protection" Jason said angrily

"Jason, let her be—this baby is going to be a tough one—and people hovering over her is going to be bad. I think she is ready for me to leave and it has only been a week"

Jason and Carly said good bye and Jason went to write Sam a letter.

* * *

**Good Start? Comments would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consensus was that the baby would be a girl, so...congratulations its a girl!**

**This chapter may throw you for a loop-but it shows that Sam needs to look out for her and her baby.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

PHONE CALL WITH JASON

"Hey, how are you feeling" Jason asked

"Tired mostly. I found out the baby's sex a while ago, but I wanted to tell you over the phone. Do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I mean I want to know but…" he stopped knowing he would not be there for her

"It is okay. It is not like we planned to have a baby"

"It does not mean I do not want a child with you. This is all I ever wanted in the long run—to have a child with the woman I love."

"Sweet talker; I know all that, I just wish I could have gotten pregnant with you by my side every step of the way." Then quietly she said "I love you"

"I love you too, Sam…are you going to be okay"

"I don't know" she teared

"You need to stay strong for our baby and for me. You are the only woman I have known to be able to land on her feet every time. You need to continue to do that if not for our baby but for you too."

"You need to stop being right all the time"

"I was wrong coming here" he admitted

"No, you were doing this for Michael—we did not know that he would get out so early and you would have no chance to even appeal. I did back you up on the decision."

"Yes you did. And it was an amazing sacrifice. You mean the world to me"

"Good to know" she laughed "your baby is kicking up a storm." Sam said and heard him sigh on the other end "it knows you love it. Can I tell you the sex because calling it, it—sounds extraterrestrial"

"Fine."

"What are you hoping for? Just wondering"

"Sam…"

"Fine. We are having a girl…are you disappointed" she added

"Stop that. I am under no circumstances disappointed. I cannot wait and the nursery is still girly" Jason said and then realized what he had did "Sam, I did not mean anything by that"

"It is fine. Slip of the tongue. But about that…when I get back, I would like to stay at my apartment with our little girl only till you come home"

"But Sam, the penthouse is safe and there is room"

"Until you get out—I do not want anyone knowing about her. Keeping her safe will be difficult since she is going to be your number one target and will hurt the most if something happens"

"I would feel the same way if something would happen to you. You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Look I have to get going before the nurse comes to check on me. Maxie and Spinelli should be coming to CA soon, so they can be here when our little girl is born."

"I am glad you have them, even if it has possible disaster written all over it" he laughed "So how long till she is born—based on the doctor"

"4.5 weeks. I have to admit that I cannot wait to hit the gym—I fell huge"

"I bet you are beautiful. Why haven't you sent any pictures of yourself?"

"There are pictures, I just do not want you to see them"

"Sam, if I was there with you—I would be seeing you grow"

"I guess that is a perk—not seeing me fat"

"Miss McCall, you are pregnant not fat" a nurse said "And because your pregnancy is high risk you should not be on the phone this long."

"How did you" Sam turned her attention to the nurse "I am just talking to Jason"

"That is more stress than he knows" the nurse said and Jason heard

.-.-"Sam what is she talking about?" he asked

.-.-"Nothing. I have to go see the doctor."

"Miss McCall, why don't you head down with the orderly, while I talk to Jason"

"But"

"No, give me the phone" Sam handed the phone and followed the orderly out while the Nurse Melody talked to Jason

.-.-"Mr. Morgan, I understand the you care very much for Sam and your baby—but you do not see her after your calls anytime she talks about you. It hurts her and the doctors can tell it effects her health."

.-.-"I just want to see how she is doing"'

.-.-"Did you know that when you call she stares at the phone wondering if she wants to pick up—meanwhile you think she is not in her room. I suggest you stop calling, let her finish this pregnancy in peace"

.-.-"I want contact with her, though"

.-.-"Letters are fine or you can communicate through someone else but I would like the calls to stop."

.-.-"Is this what Sam wants?" Jason argued

.-.-"It is what she and your baby need. She will understand because she knows how much it hurts her."

.-.-"I feel like this is keeping me from my daughter"

.-.-"If you would like, you can call me and I will give you every detail and all the pictures of Sam you want. Just wait until the baby is born—then you can call all you want." And Melody hung up

-#-#-#

"Thank you" Sam said as she came back to her room

"It is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, talking to him hurts to0 much and makes me regret being with him and I do not want that because that means I do not want this little girl"

"I know. I told him he can call me any time and discuss you. But please keep writing him—that way your daughter knows she was always loved."

"I will, I love him. I always will"

"Get a good rest. 4.5 weeks to go!" and Melody left Sam to dream about her life with her baby girl.

* * *

**Next chapter Sam will be coming home with the baby.**

**I was thinking on making her name Jenny…but if you have any suggestions I would love to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ**: You are all going to hate me because I did a cop-out. I was hoping there would be severe name agreeing but there was not, so I have made this an insert your name choice here chapter! Where ever you see _[Insert Name]_ is where you will insert the name you wish for the JaSam baby to be.

**Enjoy! lol**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

Jason/Carly

"So, Spinelli called and said Sam was in labor" Carly said

"I wish I was there" Jason said and kicked the chair in the visiting room

"She knows you love her"

"We have not talked in 4 weeks."

"Sam's nurse said ever since the phone calls stopped Sam's health got much better. She started a video journal, instead of talking to you—that way when you are out you can watch them with your two girls" Carly smiled

"I am glad her health got better."

"Me too, they were afraid she would be underweight from Sam not eating on a regular basis. But everything turned out great and your baby is almost ready to see her mom. Sam asked Spinelli to ask you about names"

"What do you mean? Sam has not picked any names out?" Jason questioned

"I am sure she has some in mind—but she wants your input. You have thought about this, right?"

"Yeah. There is not much to do here besides worry and think about mine and Sam's little girl. But I want Sam to choose, after all of this, she deserves to choose the name."

"Would if you pick out the middle name?" Carly suggested

"Do you know what Sam was thinking?" Jason said but then Carly's phone started ringing

-.-"Valkarye, the blue-eyed cherub has been born"

"Jason, congratulations you are officially a dad" Carly hugged him and he started tearing up

"Can I talk to Spinelli?" he asked

-.-"Greetings Stonecold. Your blue-eyed, blonde haired baby girl is born. Did you choose a name?"

-.-"She has my hair and eyes?"

-.-"That she does. A blue-eyed bundle of joy. I will be sending video to Carly's phone. I was planning on filming the birth, but Fair Samantha nearly threw the camera across the room. And then Maximista kicked me out." Spinelli said seriously and Jason laughed

-.-"Can I talk to Sam?"

-.-"She is currently occupied. Nursing, I was once again kicked out of the room."

-.-"Thank God…"

-.-"I will send Carly a video. Sam will announce the name and so on. She misses you dearly and cannot wait to see you in three months. You will have lots of video to watch—I will be here with Sam and the nameless one for their remaining time in CA. Maxie will be stopping by every weekend—that she can."

-.-"What about your agency?"

-.-"Fair Samantha, being so wise set up a plan with a few other agencies. I closed shop for four months when I left. All clients that come to us will be given other agencies to look into and if that agency gets the case we are given a referral fee. The Bernificent One is taking care of the financial aspect. We get a pretty good cut—it will take care of us until I return to work and then fair Samantha once the unnamed one is at least 9 months."

-.-"Sam is going too hate not working" Jason laughed

-.-"She has her baby to think about and I will need help occasionally. I have taken up a computer fix-it job at some corporation during my time here. Good pay and will help out with some on the costs living here"

-.-"What about my money—I set aside a large amount to help Sam"

-.-"Bernie, did not tell you?" Spinelli paused "Fair Samantha refused to take the money. She agreed that all baby expenses will be paid for by her until you are out of prison. I guess she does not want to feel taken care of"

-,-"Sam is ridiculously stubborn. Yet I still cannot stop loving her"

-.-"I must get going so you can watch the video footage"

"Alright, here is the footage that Spinelli was able to get. Love that kid for trying" Carly laughed

Jason watched in awe and was in love, her blue eyes were to die for. He saw Sam and his heart melted, he missed her and wanted her back in his arms more than anything. "They are beautiful"

#-##-##-#

"Who knew Jason was so flexible?" Maxie said when Spinelli talked about Jason's lack of name choice

Have you decided on the last name?" Melody replied

"I did not even think about that. Can I call Jason?" Sam said

"I believe Carly is still there with him looking at the video Spinelli tried to take" Maxie laughed

-#-

"Sam!" Carly answered

"Is Jason still with you?"

"Yeah, you interrupted the video of you yelling at Spinelli"

"Yeah." Sam laughed "I was mean"

"You were giving birth—you deserved to be. Look Jason is dying to talk to you"

"Well I am dying to talk to him." Sam responded and then Carly handed the phone over to Jason

#

"Hey" he said softly "How are you feeling?"

"Great, especially now that I get talk with you. So I need to ask you about our little girls' name"

"You decided?" he said excitedly

"No" she laughed "Last name? Are we using Morgan?"

"Well, I have been thinking about that. I want to keep her safe"

"I want her to have your last name. I trust we can keep her safe. What do you think?"

"As long as you are okay with it—I am. Have you decided on a first name?"

"I have no idea yet"

"What about a middle name?"

"Emily? I mean if that is okay with you?"

"I think it is perfect. Sam, I miss you so much and I cannot wait to see our little girl"

"I love you and miss you too. You should get going—call me whenever you can I have a feeling we will be up most of the night. I will let you know the name soon. And Spinelli will keep sending video much to my own distain."

"I cannot wait. Love you" and their call ended

#-#-#

SPINELLI/SAM/BABY

"I decided on a name" Sam said as they were unpacking from the hospital

"It only took two weeks" he rolled his eyes "At least I can stop calling her nameless one in all the videos"

"Well…this little girl will now be named _[Insert Name]_ Emily Morgan."

"That sounds perfect"

"My thoughts exactly. Let me call the hospital and then we can do a video"

VIDEO

"You will be elated to know that I have finally chosen a name—only took two weeks" Sam laughed "I just called the hospital and now I can have her birth certificate." Spinelli followed Sam into the nursery with the camera as she picked up _[Insert Name]_ "Jason, meet you daughter officially as; _[Insert Name]_ Emily Morgan. We are very excited to get back home."

#-#-#-#

Later that evening…

"Your dad and I fell in love when I was pregnant with your Uncle Sonny's baby. When she died I was heartbroken and so was your dad and that is when we both realized how much we cared and liked one another. Then it grew to love, love everlasting. Despite the downs in our relationship we found our way back to each other and you are the miracle out of it. It is going to be tough not having your dad around but he will be with us soon." She began rocking her "I was told I am a bad singer by your father, so to save your precious ears—you get to hear Spinelli sing. Sweet dreams baby girl" and Sam put her in her crib and turned on Spinelli's CD.

"Is she asleep?" Spinelli asked walking out of the bathroom into his room

"Getting there—I put your CD in. She seems to like it.

"I am honored. How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Sam admitted

"Well, I can be on baby duty tonight, so you can get some rest—plus Maxie is coming in tomorrow and she will want to have fun with you and _[Insert Name]._ By the way I told her the name choice and she is on a monogramming spree."

"Figures. Thanks for everything"

"Well staying at home without you and Jason was depressing and Maxie and I are falling apart so it is nice to get some fresh Californian breeze and get the Jackal a tan. I just cannot wait till Jason comes out and can reunite—I am already planning the party"

"Jason hates parties" Sam said frankly

"He must deal with it after leaving me for all that time." And Spinelli went off to his room and Sam went to hers. Two minutes later _[Insert Name]_ began to wail and Sam heard Spinelli running to the scene making her laugh.

* * *

**So…My next chapter will have the actual name. I now ask ****you**** to vote on which name you like the best out of the following:**

**Kennedy **(Kennedy Emily sounds funny so the middle name would change to Emmaline)**, **

**Savannah, **

**Quinlie **(nick name Quinn or visa versa)**, **

**or Madeline. **

**###PLEASE, PLEASE Vote…and review.###**

_POSTED: JUNE 10, 2010_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for voting on the names; Jason and Sam's baby girl is named...well read and find out!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

TWO MONTHS and ONE WEEK LATER

Sam and Jason's baby was a three months old and were ready to go home. Today Spinelli, Sam and her baby were going back to Port Charles, she met Carly at the airport.

"You ready to get back to Port Charles?" Carly asked taking Madeline from Sam—so Sam could sleep

"Yeah. I miss everyone, and I cannot wait for Madeline to meet Jason. Is everything safe enough to visit?" Sam asked

"I think so. You are probably going to hate it, but Jason assigned you a guard—more so for Madeline"

"I figured…" Sam fell asleep twenty minutes later as Carly played with Madeline and Spinelli played games on his computer.

"You are one beautiful little girl—blue eyes like your daddy and blonde hair too. He is very excited to meet you. Your mommy said that she has told you about your daddy. Well I am going to tell you more."

##-#-##

"Hey, Jason" Sam said as Jason walked into the visiting room

"Sam, oh I missed you. Pictures were not enough" giving her a hug

"I missed you too."

"Did you bring Madeline?" Jason asked when he saw no sign of her

"No, she is with Carly—I will bring her by next week"

"Okay" he said sadly

"I brought you a picture of Michael, Morgan, Josslyn and Madeline. She really took to Michael. We will be fine in Port Charles—I heard Madeline will be having a guard though?"

"Yeah. I would ask Max and Milo but they need to be with Sonny. So Carly picked him out—I spoke to him already and he seems good until I get out of here. His name is Razor"

"Okay. Well when do I meet him?"

"He is at you building now. I would prefer you to stay at the Penthouse—but you are going to do your own thing" he smiled "So I bet Carly told you I put Maxie in charge of remodeling—it is more of a flat than an apartment."

"Well aren't you just the most thoughtful guy ever"

"You deserve it." He smiled and took her hand for her to sit on his lap "I missed you and I love you so much."

"Same here. It was hard without you but Spinelli was great and Maxie surprisingly was too. They actually broke up and are staying friend because of Maddy"

"Let's just hope she can keep me together for the rest of my time here"

"Maybe I can help." She smiled and Jason knew what she was thinking…Sam was slumped on Jason trying to even her breathing. "I am sorry it was not great. But the feelings were there"

"It was perfect—I mean I too wish we could have more time and more privacy but that shall last me a while and give me some good dreams"

"I am so happy to be back in Port Charles" Sam stood up fixing her skirt

"Me too. And I cannot wait to see our daughter. Wait, is that why you did not bring her? (referring to their heated moment) Jason asked and Sam mouthed yes "Well, then I am not disappointed. So Diane thinks she can get me out next year"

"That's good—Madeline needs her dad. I tell her a story about you every night."

"Thank you. I love you. I miss you and what we just did."

"Me too—Well I have to get back to Madeline before Carly takes her—she misses having a baby around. Love you." And she gave him a lingering kiss and then left leaving him breathless

#-#-#

"Hi, Sam. I am Razor your daughter's body-guard" he said and Sam looked up to see a man with brown eyes like her and a good head of brown hair—he was handsome

"Oh, nice to meet you. Why don't you come upstairs to meet Madeline—I am not sure if you know Spinelli—the computer genius but he is watching her."

"Yeah, I met him. Good kid."

"Yeah" Sam said and was still amazed at how attractive he was. She let him in her apartment and saw that Jason did some remodeling by buying the apartment next to her and turning it into a studio. "Wow, this place is big"

"You do not remember your own apartment"

"Oh" Sam laughed "Jason got it remodeled so there are three bedrooms and another bathroom."

"I see"

"Spinelli?" Sam called out

"In here Fair Samantha. Madeline's room"

Sam walked in "This I amazing."

"Fair Maximista did all the interior decorating. You must be Razor" Spinelli smiled

"Yeah. Nice to meet you—can I hold her?" He asked. Sam nodded and Spinelli handed her over

"Now, Jason got an apartment for you down the hall—one bedroom, bath, living area. Just until he gets out of prison"

"Thanks. I will check it out tonight"

"Well Fair Samantha, I must get going. I will see you at breakfast—Casa de Stonecold."

"Thanks"

#-#

"You are pretty great with her" Sam told Razor as she was unpacking Madeline's things

"I have a little sister—eight years old."

"I have an 18 year old sister and a thirteen year old sister."

"Something in common…My sisters name is Mary, I also have two younger brothers—Isaac who 18 and Jordan who is 22 and an older sister who is 35. Although she is not that much older—by a year"

"Big Family." Sam smiled

"And a step sister who happens to be the same age as Jordan"

"Interesting. Sounds like you know a thing or two about kids"

"Yeah-just a thing or two" he laughed "You are one beautiful little baby—you mom is very lucky" he started to say to the baby.

"I am going to order some Chinese; do you want any?"

"I am not sure if that is okay"

"It is fine with me. What do you like?"

"Whatever—I will pretty much eat anything...I used to make sand sandwiches when I was little and sell them"

"Anyone buy them?"

"Probably—I was a very cute kid if I say so myself" he laughed "I think she will be a cute kid too"

Sam smiled at Razor and her little girl and then ordered the food. They ate dinner and Razor left for his apartment, not before showing Sam all her emergency gadgets

#-#-#

"Hey, baby" Sam said to a sleeping Madeline "I am so happy you are okay and we are back in Port Charles. Your dad cannot wait to see you. I just wish he was able to come home with us" she said and a tear fell

Sam woke up at 5:00 to a screaming baby, and could not get her to sleep. She called Razor over at seven to see if he could watch her, while she got ready. He agreed saying it was his job even thought Sam disagreed

"I am going to go to Jason's for breakfast with Spinelli and Maxie. We will be fine so you can take the morning off"

"Thanks, Sam"

"No, thank you"

#-#-#

Maxie and Spinelli made breakfast for Sam as a welcome back gift. "So, I wanted to talk to you two about something" Sam smiled

"Okay" Maxie said hesitantly

"I decided on who will be involved in Madeline's christening—Jason will probably object because of Carly—but I have the power of persuasion over him" Sam laughed

"What is it that you need from us…help planning it?" Spinelli asked

"No, I want you to be her godfather and Maxie I would like you to be her godmother…what do you think"

"Most gracious thanks Fair Samantha, I would be delighted to fill the position."

"Sam, thank you very much—but are you sure?" Maxie said

"You two were there for me when she was born and Spinelli spent all that time with her and you visited almost every weekend, who else would fit the part?" Sam smiled "So will you do it?"

"Will I? Absolutely Sam, I cannot wait to show that little girl everything I have to offer" and she gave Sam a hug "So what is Jason going to think"

"He is in prison—there is not much he can do to argue about it. She needs two people she can count on when I am busy. I just feel bad that he will not be there"

"You are not going to wait?" Spinelli offered

"She needs you two—would if something were to happen to me?"

"Do not say that. We will get right on planning this. Does Monica know about Madeline?"

"I am not sure. I would guess no, but I will only visit or say something if they ask—it is Jason's messed up family"

"You mean it is your daughter's messed up family" Maxie pointed out

"Could be worse" Sam half smiled

Sam left with Madeline and met up with Razor at Kelly's to show her little girl off

#-##-#

"Hey there" Sam said coming up behind Razor

"Just talking to Mike, any relation to Madeline?"

"My little girl that died—was Sonny's so Madeline would be his granddaughter's sister. No really related—but Mike is great" she smiled as Razor processed the information.

"Sam! I am happy you are back" Mike said coming around the counter giving her a hug "This must be the Madeline; Carly and boys have been buzzing about you."

"It is, would you like to hold her"

"Like to? I would love to hold this precious little girl"

"Sam?" Sonny questioned walking into the diner

"SONNY, it is nice to see you. How is everything?" Sam asked giving him a quick hug

"Good, Carly said you and Madeline were back and I figured you would be making the rounds. I wanted to see her before I need to leave on business

"Razor, can you look after Madeline" Sam asked and pulled Sonny aside "Be honest what is going on with you and Jason"

"Tension—he wanted to kill my son"

"But he didn't and you are missing the big picture—Jason has never betrayed you. Dante did"

"Everything is going to fine and if Jason really needs me, I will be there"

"He needed you back when Michael got released, that was nearly a year ago. Look at my little girl—she is going to spend the next four years of her life not knowing her dad. She will not be able to develop a relationship with him—if she was as old as Michael or Morgan it would be different—come on Sonny. If you won't do this for Jason, do it for me. The mother of your deceased child, what would our baby girl think?"

"I need to get going."

"You can hold her first—she pretty much likes anyone that will hold her and spoil her" Sam smiled. Sonny came over and held Madeline and Sam could tell that Sonny began to change his mind about letting Jason be stuck in prison. When Sonny left, Sam and Razor left as well—next stop was Alexis's

-#-

"Hey mom, I brought a visitor"

"Awe, she is precious. Can I hold her" Alexis asked as Sam's phone rang

"Yeah, I need to get this" and Sam left to answer her phone

#

"Jason, is everything okay"

"Yeah, I have a trial tomorrow to get a chance out of here."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, I was wondering if you would come and bring Madeline"

"I would not miss it" Sam said overjoyed

* * *

**The**** second most voted name was Quinn, so I will be using it in one of my other stories as well as Savannah. Once again, thank you for voting.**

**Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Sorry it has been forever since an update for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam walked into the court house after Razor dropped her off, holding her daughter tight she found the room and walked inside. She sat down next to Carly and waved to Michael on Carly's other side "Jason here yet?" she asked softly

"They have him in the back and Diane is here" Michael answered

"Speaking of Diane" Diane said coming up to Sam "This must be Madeline, Alexis has gushed over and over about you" she said holding on to her small hand

"Nice to see you again, was it okay to bring Madeline—or should I have someone watch her"

"No, it will help. Has he seen her yet?"

"No, I was not sure if I should bring her to the prison—I did not tell Jason my worries though"

"Here is the plan—Carly on my nod you will text Sam to quietly come in with Madeline. Jason will see his child for the first time. It will be perfect" she smiled devilishly

"Alright. See you all later" Sam stood up and walked out.

####

"Everybody rise" the judge said "Let's bring in the prisoner" he said and Jason walked in and scanned the courtroom to find no Sam. Once he sat down he turned around to Carly

"Where is Sam?"

"She said she was coming, she will be here. Focus on you being with her finally" she said patting his back

The judge went on his spiel and the prosecutor stated his case and then it was barracuda Diane's turn. "Your honor, Jason Morgan went into prison for the sake of his nephew. He admitted to whatever charges the Federal Prosecutor had to help protect the boy, Michael Corinthos III who happens to be in the courtroom today"

"Is there a point to this?" the prosecutor said

"Objection your honor" Diane yelled

"Sustained"

"As I was saying, Michael was released do to a scandal on the judges part. Since Mr. Morgan pled on charges which could have been false—he should not have to suffer the consequences. Let him have a life with his family"

"It says that Mr. Morgan has no extraneous ties to his immediate family beside his nephew and distant mother" the judge offered

"If you check birth records—you will see that he is the father of a four month old baby, Madeline Emily Morgan."

"Many people have families and are still in prison" the man argued

"Mr. Morgan, had a child with a mother who was not fit to carry full term. He should have been with her during that time, instead she went by herself to a specialized hospital to have the baby. Mr. Morgan has not even seen his child."

"Is this the mother's choice" the judge asked as Sam walked in—no one noticing except Diane who requested it

"No, I want my daughter to see her father, but I am afraid for her safety" Sam said and Jason turned around to see his little blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, He began to stand up when Diane pushed him down

"Does, Mr. Morgan know of your concerns?" the judge asked

"No, I do not want him not to see his little girl but I do not want a target on her back when Jason is not here to protect us. If the man you loved was in jail, while you were caring for your daughter by yourself wondering at any time if something may happen…what would you do?"

"Would you please come under oath?" the judge asked

"Of course. Carly can you hold her?" Sam said beginning to hand her Madeline

"Please state your name to the court"

"Samantha Jane McCall."

"You are not married to Mr. Morgan"

"We have a complicated relationship."

"Does that mean there are problems?"

"No. We were together before we got back together…engaged actually. We found our way back to each other and I love him" Sam smiled and met Jason's eyes. The judge noticed their connection

"Did you get pregnant to make sure your boyfriend would be released?"

"No, I did not find out until four months into his sentence. I was told I could never have kids, due to a problem with my uterus. It was a miracle. My little girl had a 5% chance of carrying full term."

"Very brave of you to do that alone"

"I am a survivor. But my little girl needs her dad and I know what it is like growing up with a distant father and I do not want her going through the same. She deserves better than I did, she deserves Jason. He is a wonderful." Sam finished and Madeline started to cry. Sam wanted to get up and rush to her little girl "Can I hold her?" she asked the judge

"You are still under oath. Could your friend take the baby outside?"

"I need to hold my little girl. If not me, let her dad hold him, yet see her for the first time"

"You may step down, I have heard enough. I will come back with my decision" the judge said and Jason was taken back to his holding cell.

The judge came back 10 minutes later with her decision. "I have made my decision regarding Jason Morgan's release to prison. Jason Morgan will still serve his sentence and be able to request parole after his five year sentence"

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked "What about our daughter" Sam stood up "You are willing to let his little girl grow up without her him?"

"Order in my court room! Visitation rights are only allowed to immediate family, as well. So Miss McCall will be unable to visit"

"What about Mr. Morgan's daughter" Diane argued

"Until, further notice—she cannot visit until she is legal…Court is closed" and the judge walked out

Sam sat down in her chair and was blank. She handed Madeline to Michael and ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up out of sadness and stress. Michael showed Jason his little girl but he could not hold her because the guards took him away—he was not able to say goodbye to Sam. "I need to check on Sam, can you handle Madeline?" Carly asked Michael

-#-

"It is Michael right?" Razor asked and he nodded "I am Razor, Madeline's guard. How did the hearing go?"

"Not good at all, Jason will keep serving his sentence and the judge will not let Sam see Jason"

"What about Madeline?"

"She has to be of legal age to visit. Basically I can visit and so can Jason's mom"

"This is not a good start to Sam being back in Port Charles"

"I have to agree with you. She did not even get to say goodbye" Michael finished and rocked a sleeping Madeline

"Hi guys" Carly began "Sam is in the car—she and Madeline are going to stay with us for a while."

"Sam, hates being take care of mom"

"She is too emotional to be upset. We will figure this out" Carly half-smiled

* * *

**Comments/Reviews would be great. The next chapter is going to skip a year or two...closer to Jason meeting his daughter!**

_POSTED: JULY 18, 2010_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for reading and those who are reviewing/commenting. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Madeline was turning three today—Sam went a year and three quarters with her only contact through Jason being letters and emails and phone calls.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home for my birthday" Madeline asked and a tear ran down Sam's cheek. Before she could answer Razor came through the door with flowers

"How is my best friend doing today?" he said handing her the flowers

"Razor! Are you coming with us today?"

"Yes. Cannot wait" he smiled and walked over to Sam "Did she ask about Jason?" he asked quietly

"You have great timing." Sam laughed "Yeah, my goal is to keep her busy enough she will not have to ask"

"Is he going to call her?"

"Yeah. Within the hour"

Razor and Madeline played for a half hour as Sam was getting everything ready for their birthday. Her phone rang and she nearly head dived to answer it "Hello"

"Hey Sam, can I talk to Madeline. I only have five minutes today"

"Yeah," and Sam handed the phone to their daughter. When Jason was finished Madeline handed to phone to Sam "How are you?"

"Missing my little girl and you. I am not sure I can wait till she is four to see her."

"I know. I do not think I can wait to see you that long either. I love you"

"Sam, we need to get going" Razor called from the background

"Who was that?" Jason asked concerned

"Razor; Madeline invited him on our birthday fun day. He is keeping her mind off the fact you are not here." She paused "That came out wrong"

"Sam I have to go. I will call when I can."

"Love you" and the phone went dead

KELLY'S

"How is my favorite girl doing today" Maxie asked as they came into Kelly's for breakfast.

"Great, Razor bought me pink flowers for my birthday"

"That was very nice of him" Maxie said and looked up to see Sam talking to Razor and seemed very happy

"I am going to find my seat" Madeline said and walked away

-#-

"Spinelli, is something going on between those two?" Maxie asked referring to Sam and Razor

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Razor is attractive, loves Madeline and cares for Sam and number one: he is present"

"All the things she would expect of Stonecold…Are you thinking Sam is falling in love with Razor because Jason is not here?"

"I think she could genuinely fall for him. It is not like he has to play with Madeline. Come on Spinelli—we are not blind, there is something between them. Think about it: Jason calls when he can. Madeline draws pictures and Sam sends them. Sam stopped sending him letters every day. And Madeline only asks about her dad leading up to holidays"

"Do you think Fair Samantha would cheat on Jason?"

"It is not like they are dating. He has been in prison for over three years and has less than two to go, hopefully. It is possible Sam could fall for Razor" Maxie finished and the two looked at Sam and Madeline interacting with Razor

"What is wrong with you two?" Johnny asked Spinelli and Maxie

"Oh, hi Johnny" Maxie said but did not look at him

"What are you two looking at, is something wrong?"

"Madeline's birthday. She is turning three today." Spinelli answered

"Are you worried about Sam or something?" Olivia asked

"We do not know anymore."'

"Oh, you two are wondering about her and the body guard. Those three are cute together. She could have something with him but her heart belongs to Jason." Olivia sad wisely

"That is a given—they are soul mates. I am just worried about her heart."

"She is probably one of the strongest woman in Port Charles" Johnny said and then walked away to get breakfast

#-#-#-#

"Has Madeline asked about Jason at all?" Carly asked Sam as everyone was enjoying cake

"Just if he was coming home for her birthday"

"But what about the whole idea of Jason?" Carly said

"She knows he is her dad and that she should love him. She understands he is away and we do not know when he will be back." Sam turned toward Carly and whispered "She has equated him with a soldier. But when she gets older…things will change" Sam said

"Are you worried what it will be like when he meets her?"

"No…maybe. I do not know" Sam laughed "I just need to concentrate on her."

"When was the last time you and Jason actually spoke?"

"A real love conversation…not in a while. We are growing apart, more than I would have thought"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. A phone goes two ways" Sam said and looked at Carly

"Is it because of Razor? Are you falling for him? I cannot judge, I just need the truth"

"He is amazing with Madeline and he cares about my welfare. We have things in common, we talk. It is different with him than Jason"

"He seems like he could be the perfect guy...for any woman"

"That is the problem, I am not the perfect girl; I had a baby with my boyfriend who is in prison. Score one for me"

"You loved Jason though—and you were told you could never have children"

"You are wrong, I still love Jason—but I do not know how much my heart can take."

"I will always love Sonny—like you will always love Jason"

"That is a given. I do not think I could live my life without Jason—that sounds dependent but I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"If something goes further between Razor and you; Jason would not blame you"

"I do not want to be with him. My heart is only big enough for three people: Madeline, Jason"

"Who else" Carly said perplexed

"Danny. My brother"

"I think things will turn out in the end and all will work out—well as best as it can for people like you and Jason"

###

"My daddy says he bought me a present"

"What did you want?" Spinelli asked

"I did not ask for anything because I do not need anything—just my family" and she gave him a hug and Spinelli was touched

"That was very beautiful—I could not ask for a better family myself."

"Mom, dad bought me a present. Do you know what it is?"

"I had no idea he got you a present" Sam looked at Spinelli who obviously put it together. And Spinelli just smiled

"He said it was for both of us. So I am confused." Madeline laughed

"Me too! That dad of yours" and she began to tear

"Don't cry mommy."

"I am just happy. Do not worry. When is this present coming?"

"Later, after dinner at your place" Maxie said

PENTONVILLE

"When are you seeing Sam?" Jason asked Michael

"At her place tonight—she is throwing a dinner for Madeline"

"Sam cannot cook…are you planning on eating?"

"No, Razor is cooking—it was his gift to Madeline. Basically all her favorite foods; believe it or not she does not eat like Sam"

"Does Razor spend a lot of time with Sam and Madeline?"

"Well, yeah he is Madeline's guard. He is really great with her and he makes Sam laugh sometimes which is hard since you have been locked up"

"Does that happen a lot...being sad?"

"She is, but she is strong. Sometimes I think she pretends you are on business for a long time—so she does not have to be mad or sad."

"I just hope she likes the boat. Spinelli had a hard time tracking down her old boat. Just one more year before can try for parole."

"That is good—I am ready for you to come back and I know my mom is."

"What about Sam?" he paused "Do you think she will open up again"

"I do not know about Sam and her feelings but she would not keep you from Madeline. She wants you to know your daughter more than anything. I just hope she wants to meet you as much as Sam wants her to"

"What does that mean?" he said angrily

"She spends a lot of time with Razor and Spinelli—they are the male figures in her life now. It will be strange for her. She is Sam's daughter so she will give you a chance but it may not end up like you are hoping for. I do not want to upset you—I just want to make sure you are not disappointed."

"Yeah. I should be getting back. I will see you next week right?"

"Yes. And pictures of Madeline's birthday festivities"

SAM/MADELINE

"I really like daddy's gift" Madeline said as they were exploring the Lazurus II.

"Yeah, it is my old boat! We went through everything together."

"It sounds like you were married to it?"

"Felt like it" Sam laughed "Your dad really knows me."

"Mom, we should sail away for the weekend—with Spinelli. Just the three of us."

"I think that is a great idea. SPINELLI" Sam called

Sam, Spinelli and Madeline went on a boating extravaganza for three days while Jason got an unexpected visit from the judge who ordered Sam and his daughter to stay away

PENTONVILLE

"Mr. Morgan, Please sit" she waved and sat herself

"Why are you here, don't you think you have done enough?" Jason argued

"I saw your daughter in the park—she is truly wonderful…I also saw Sam McCall and the only thing that made her smile was her daughter playing with a man who calls himself Spinelli. I also saw that she had a body guard lurking and in order to go somewhere your daughter had to okay it with him" she sighed "I believe you should see your family and that is why once you finish your sentence of five years you are free—no parole or community service."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because a kid deserves to be a kid—get into trouble, do things she shouldn't to learn a lesson—not turn into her cousin." She smiled and left. Jason decided to keep this information to himself in case something were to change—Sam could not handle heart break. He went back to his cell and stared at the latest picture of his daughter and realized the last picture of Sam by herself was after she gave birth.

* * *

**I am hoping for a lot of feedback because I am not sure where to go from this...I have a few ideas but it would be nice to read what you are think! THANK YOU!**

_POSTED: AUGUST 7, 2010_


End file.
